U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,458 is directed towards interpreting measurement-while-drilling (MWD) data to predict the direction of advance of a drill bit and evaluate mechanical properties of formations encountered by the drill bit. Specifically, the '458 patent describes sensing devices provided to measure the weight-on-bit and torque of the bit, as well as shear forces and bending moments working on the bit. The sensing devices produce a set of downhole force-moment measurements which can be resolved by calculations to produce the complete loading at the bit. These calculations can then be used, through bottom hole assembly deformation analysis, to detect abnormal deviation tendencies, detect formation interface and lithology change, predict advance directions for the drill bit, and instantaneously adjust operating conditions to control drilling direction.
However, the '458 patent fails to provide for the measurement of downhole forces during downhole operations other than drilling. Those skilled in the art readily appreciate the vast difference between the tools and equipment employing during drilling versus those utilized during non-drilling operations. Moreover, operating conditions such as tension, compression, torque, acceleration, pressure and temperature can be quite different during non-drilling operations relative to those encountered during drilling operations. Additionally, the '458 patent only provides measurements of forces acting on the drill bit, and fails to describe measurements of forces acting on any other section of the drilling, working, or other string being utilized within an existing borehole. Further yet, the '458 patent fails to describe downhole measurements other than force measurements, and thus provides no suggestion regarding the measurement of acceleration, pressure or temperature, among other operating conditions and parameters, whether such measurements are in regard to the drill bit or any other section of the string. The '458 patent also fails to describe logging any downhole measurements of force or other operating conditions and parameters, but instead only describes the immediate transmission of measurement data to a receiver located at the wellbore surface.